Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal mounted in a vehicle, a control method thereof, a data center and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a terminal mounted in a vehicle, a control method thereof, a data center and a control method thereof in which a vehicle data transmission load is effectively reduced.
Discussion of the Related Art
Due to recent advances in electronic control technology, various vehicles devices which were conventionally operated through mechanical methods are now operated by electrical methods, thereby increasing driver convenience and safety. Also, vehicle systems are gradually becoming more sophisticated and advanced.
As an example, recent research and development has been directed toward big data services in which data of a vehicle is collected in connection with technology mounted in the vehicle. Conventionally, when a data center collects many pieces of vehicle data from a vehicle-mounted terminal, the data transmission load may increase, and the data center may have difficulty managing the collected vehicle data. Further, in CAN communication, in order to prevent collision with a transmission message, conventional techniques include adjusting and managing a transmission timing to facilitate equalization of a communication load.